Ultimate Justice
by ilikehats2
Summary: SHIELD and the Justice League have their own boundaries, never crossing them. Their teams don't even know about the other heroes, until this one fortunate and unlucky day.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I Dont own Any of this, I love both shows I am only using Season One Characters From YJ sorry if you don't agree with that. Please don't hate me**

Batman was not in the least bit happy, the day the Justice League was formed, so were boundaries. Boundaries the Team were never allowed to know about, because as children..,would they listen? Would they obey? Nope. And Director Nick Fury felt the same way. He wanted his Agents to have no business in Gotham, or Starr City. It was just how the Hero Community was, hiding what they didn't want the public to know.

But what was Fury suppose to to do? Bruce Wayne wanted to have a small shipment of chemicals, for what he didn't know. But he'd be an idiot to let that shipment go unprotected.

* * *

_Which leads us to here_

"Ugh this is so Boring!" Nova groaned

They'd been on the train for hours, tightly packed with cases of dangerous chemicals. Each turn and pump sent Spider-Man's Spidey sense off. White Tiger was crouched her fingers tapping the floor as a sign of impatience. IronFist was in a meditative position while Power Man was just chilling. That left Spidey on the ceiling with a flying Nova.

"Yeah..where are we even going anyways?" Power-man asks looking up at the Bucket Head.

"I-Dont know.. Fury didn't exactly give a name"Spiderman says hopping down.

All they knew was that the five of them were going to a city, to keep the chemicals safe and prevent the train from being hijacked. Not a name or anything, they had explicit orders to bring them and then leave.

Just as Spiderman was going to say something the train suddenly stopped, causing them all to topple over, Nova and Spiderman falling from the ceiling. The breaks gave a sharp shriek and then a moan. The teenagers gave a groan, not wanting to go through that again, as they entangled themselves.

"what was-" Spiderman gulped and felt a tingling in his head

"GET DOWN!" Spiderman shouts as a bomb went off at the cargo door.

Standing there were a group of clown dressed weirdos, of course in Spiderman's opinion. There were about four big heavy men in dark jackets and business pants with faces painted like clowns.

"What do we have here?" The men parted revealing a shorter by comparison skinny man with the creepiest clown face any of the New Yorker kids have seen.

"What do we have here? A Wannabe Circus act?" Spiderman countered with a chuckle.

"Get 'em boys"

Immediately, a big guy ran at PowerMan, only for him to grab the poor guy by the jacket

"Nice try"PowerMan threw him into the wall "But try again"

A second tackled PowerMan on the side causing him to get into a scuffle, one of them was busy fending off against IronFist and another with White Tiger. Spiderman was webbing the first guy up as Nova flew up holding three of the suitcases. Spiderman then took the remaining two and latching himself up there.

"Nice try Clown man!" Spiderman laughs

"Oh really..." The man held up a small little globe the size of a fist. Each goon put on a gas mask confusing each teen

"wait what are you gonna-"

"Tell them.. The Joker Isn't Done yet"And with a laugh he threw the ball down. It exploded into green fumes and the Marvel Team couldn't help but fall into their fits of laughter.

Their sides and their cheeks ached, they couldn't breathe, and had to fight to speak

"what-what is-is"Spiderman broke off into laughter "This-this-s-stuff!"

He rolled onto his side staring at Nova, who's chest was slowly rising at lower heights despite the hysterical laughter. Spiderman didnt understand, all of them were all slowly blacking out but their laughter was still so strong. And then in the doorway, they saw six shadows, staring at them with gas masks on. And then everything faded to dark as the shortest rushed over to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I Dont own Any of this, I love both shows I am only using Season One Characters From YJ sorry if you don't agree with that. Please don't hate me**

A gasp...

Thats all it took for the DC Team to stare in a mixture of concern and hostile. Batman had told Robin that the train needed to be intersected when it stopped at the station.

_"Those chemicals are highly toxic and important!" _Bat had lectured.

The team had waited, then Robin got a call that a clown car was spotted next to the rail road tracks...and, that led to this. Getting onto the stopped train as the green fog dissipated with fog masks to see five oddly dressed people laughing and close to near death. Robin had to help them, no one deserved to die that way and frankly, he could enjoy interrogating them.

So now, the red and blue cladded hero gasped for air as he regained consciousness.

"What-" he blinked and looked at the thirteen year old staring at him a few inches from him "hey do you mind?"

Spiderman squirmed in his bounds, Artemis insisted they tie him up along with the others, KF totally agreed thinking Spidey was well..

"So Black Spider we meet again only this time you aren't going to acidfy us!" Kid Flash says gloating alittle

"Black Spider? acidfy? Does it look like I Spit acid passed on the costume design lightningdolt" Spidey insulted "And who are you guys!"

"Who are we? Who are you and what are you doing in Gotham!"Robin questioned

"Gotham?" Powerman asks announcing to everyone he was awake "Where in the world is Gotham?"

Mouthes dropped, astonished looks stared at them. Powerman and Spiderman glanced at one another. They didn't understand exactly what they were talking about and why they were making such a big deal out of it.

"So... Can you let us go?" Spiderman asks

"NO!" They all yelled at Spiderman.

Spiderman scowled

"Oh come on!"He says watching as his teammates were now awake and struggling.

"No way not until BatMan gets his hands on you"Robin says arms crossed.

"Batman?"

"What kind of idiot names himself after an animal?" Nova asks earning two painful jabs in the ribs at once, "OW!"

KF chuckled amused. White Tiger just snarled annoyed using her claws to slowly cut through the rope. Spiderman was glad for a full face mask, he was smirking as he felt WhiteTiger sawing the rope away. Nova frowns wanting to get out now.

"What are you losers doing here anyways"Nova asked annoyed

"We could say the same thing about you"Artemis responded

"We'll have you know Director Fury sent us!" Nova says hoping the name would strike the fear it should into their hearts.

"Who?" They all asked.

"Tall bald dude, with a eyepatch"

"so..a pirate?" Aqualad says as M'gann stared at White Tiger intently. Then at once White Tiger had leapt up at M'gann as the Martian lunged forward. They both fell to the ground, White Tiger struggling to hold her down as they gripped each others forearms. The rest of the Marvel boys jumped up.

"Stop them!" Kid shouts

"On it!" Superboy had charged aiming a fist at Spiderman only for Luke to catch it.

"Oh it is on!" Luke and Superboy suddenly went into a wrestling match, what started as punches to the face and kicks to the stomach became rolling around trying to pin the other down and best the stuffing out of them.

"Powerman!" Spiderman shouts

"Go!" Powerman shouts before he was punched into the wall, leaving a Powerman sized hole in the train.

"Im afraid not"Aqualad says taking out his water whipping tools and began to attack them

"Allow me Friends"IronFist says and starts running at the Atlantean causing the fish boy to back away slightly.

An arrow nearly took Novas arm off, and he turned to fire at Artemis. The girl flipped away from him and fired some more. Nova blasted at them, watching nets fall in front of Spiderman onto the floor. As Nova focused on the blonde, Spiderman turned to Kid Flash and Robin

"Your making a mistake"Spiderman says as KidFlash suddenly ran at him and punched him in the face

"Ow!"

"Surrender now and maybe we'll ask Bats to go easy in you"Robin orders throwing a birdarang at Spiderman. Spiderman ducked down

"Im serious cut it out!"

Another went flying and Spiderman flipped out of the way, KidFlash running to intercept him. Spiderman fell towards the speedster feet out and scratching into him. With a smirk he webbed the redhead to the floor before suddenly getting whacked by a Bo staff. Outside the train Powerman and Superboy were both sporting bloody noses, and various other bruises. Nova was trying to chase Artemis and knock her down, but all he was doing was destroying her arrows. As Spiderman and Robin went hand to hand, White Tiger had to use her claws to hang on to M'gann. M'gann gave a small cry at the pain and using her telekinetic powers threw White Tiger right off her and across the room into Spiderman, the Martian held her arms as they bled. Spiderman fell White Tiger on top of him

"Miss M!" Kid Flash called seeing the blood.

"Thats it"Robin pointed the Bo staff at their necks "your under arrest!"

"You can't arrest us!"Spiderman shouts "If anyone you should be arresting that clown Freak..the-the Joker!"

Suddenly everyone stopped and stared at Spiderman.

"Uh...did I just say the magic word?" Spiderman asks completely confused


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I Dont own Any of this, I love both shows I am only using Season One Characters From YJ sorry if you don't agree with that. Please don't hate me**

Unsurprisingly Kid Flash was the first To say anything.

"JOKER! THE JOKER STOLE THE CHEMICALS!?"

_Correction, Kid Flash was the first to Panic._

"Oh God this is Bad! BAD BAD BAD OH GOD ROB THE JOKER THE JOKER-"

"Shut up!" Conner snapped and Kid immediately shut his mouth.

"Yeah..the clown dude. Creepy smile, green hair"Spiderman says "Said something about not being done"

Robin started to pace as Aqualad helped Kid up removing the webbing.

"Oh this is bad.." Robin says and looked at the Marvels.

"You need to come with us! Now!"

"No way!" Spiderman protests "Im not taking orders from a nine year old!"

"NINE YEAR OLD!?" Robin shouts and immediately lunged onto Spidey. However Powerman grabbed him before she could do anything stupid.

"Everyone calm down"Aqualad and IronFist practically said at the same time, just in different tones.

"Look. I don't know who you are, but we are out of here. Come on Team"Spiderman says turning to leave only to fall over unconscious. All the DC heroes looked at M'gann who gave an embarrassed shy smile.

Robin and Aqualad looked at the rest of Spider-Man's team

"Oh no way am I following a nine year old and his babysitte-" Nova fell unable to complete the sentence as he fell onto Spidey

"Anyone else?"

The remaining three held up their hands in a surrender way

"Lead the way"White Tiger says as Powerman and Conner grab the unconscious two.

* * *

Spiderman groaned waking up on the floor of the mountain. He launched himself to his feet

"Where-" he stopped seeing a tall brooding man dressed in all black with a matching cowl on his head glaring at the teen.

"Who are you"The voice was deep, scary and matched Fury's perfectly. Spiderman blinked and started to stutter

"Smooth webs"Nova snickers having woken up two minutes earlier. He then winced in pain as White Tiger elbowed his ribs.

"Who are you children?" Batman repeats

"Relax Batman, they are no threat"A mechanical robot voice sounds as the Red Tornado flew over.

Batman looked at the robot

"They attacked our team!"

"Your Team tied us up!" Spiderman argued "We were in charge of protecting those chemicals when that Joker Creep came and-"

Batman turned, a shiver went down the teens back. Batman wasnt a force to be messed with.

"Your friends have already explained, along with our team that fact"Batmans teeth were clenched.

"All a misunderstanding I'm sure"Red Tornado says and looked at them all "They belong in Marvels Jurisdiction. I shall go ahead and alert Director Nick C. Fury of their presence in our Mountain."

"Jurisdiction?"

"Fury!"Spiderman completely ignored White Tiger and gasps "Please no! Fury will kill us if he found out we lost those chemicals"

"I apologize, but protocols must be met. We will retrieve you in 14 hours when we have reached the TriCarrier" With that Red Tornado left and as he did said "Let the team watch them"

Batmans mouth was a taunt thin line and looked at the five teens before sighing

"You heard him. Come watch them"Batman says knowing Robin was behind the door to the main living areas listening in. And with a grin Robin and KidFlash come running and stop going into a walk to look professional.

"Don't let them touch ANYTHING" with that the Dark Knight walked away. The Marvels were left staring at the two.

"Your coming with us to the holding cells" Robin says

"Yeah..No"Nova says

"Really... Remember how this ended earlier?" Robin asks

"Oh yeah...it went something like..THIS"Spiderman webbed them both in the faces

"SPLIT UP!" Spiderman shouts and they all went running. White Tiger ran through the living areas, Spiderman and Nova were up high among the support beams. IronFist and Powerman just ran the opposite way as Tiger, into where all the deadly weapons and training rooms were located.

Immediately after ripping the webbing off, Robin shouts for the team to come hurry and stop them.

* * *

IronFist and Powerman sneak down hallways.

"where's the exit in this place"Powerman whispers

"Patience, my friend. Our exit will be found eventually"

Ten seconds after the words left IronFists mouth did a stream of water slap him across the chest sending him into the wall behind him. Powerman followed and looked at his friend

"Can that eventually be now?" He asks before running and charging at Superboy yet again.

* * *

Robin climbed the rafters trying to follow Nova and Spiderman as KidFlash zoomed about below

"DIDYOUGETTHEMYETDIDYOUGETTHEMYET!?" KF shouts excited and super fast.


End file.
